Generally, the location of a vehicle or probe may be determined using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), an example of which is the United States' global positioning system (GPS). Other examples of GNSS systems are GLONASS (Russia), Galileo (European Union) and Beidou/Compass (China), all systems having varying degrees of accuracy. Under good conditions, GPS provides a real-time location of a probe vehicle with a 95% confidence interval of 7.8 meters, according to the US government. Given that the width of many lanes along a road segment is only 2.5 to 4 meters, this accuracy may not be sufficient to determine the particular lane of a road segment in which a probe vehicle is traveling. As a result, determining lane-level traffic information/data and/or performing lane-level navigation is difficult.